


Goblin Hunter

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman





	Goblin Hunter

_Russel Thrush never feared, he caused the other kids to fear, bunch of stupid people, all of them._

_They feared creatures that only exist in legends, like fairies and dragons, when they have actual monsters like the Grimm._

_But then one day, they appeared._

_Goblins._

_Short green freaks that are the subjects of many child stories, telling that they were pranksters and miscomprehended creatures._

_'Pranksters and incomprehensible my ass.' Russel thought in anger._

_They pillaged, raped, killed, ate the women and children and destroyed everything in his village, he was only capable of getting away because his father's dead body blocked his own from their sight._

_He was sick in anger for what they did and yet, he was weak, too weak to be capable of doing anything to stop these monsters._

_Weeks after the day in which he lost everything, people came to the demolished village, only to find the remains of their family and friends._

_"Bah! This seems to be the work of raiders, Grimm doesn't do that kind of stuff, they are not even capable of burning places, and I am more than sure that the villagers wouldn't burn their entire village by themselves." One of the many hunters that came said as he looked around._

_"I-It was the goblins!" Russel shouted as he appeared suddenly, the sight of a bloodied child with the smell of blood reeking off him, many of the men and women gagged at him, but only the hunter paid any attention to what he said._

_"Goblins, my boy? Surely-" The hunter said as Russel shook his head, tears dried out on his face and he couldn't scratch it due to not risking to get blood on his eyes._

_"I swear, green midgets came here and killed them, took the women and children and… and…" Russel shook, incapable of saying what happened, they look at him terrorized, they understood what went unsaid, and couldn't comprehend how he was still holding up._

_Surely children's mind like his would have lost any sanity._

_But then again, he was accusing fairy tales from destroying everything._

_"Poor kid must have imagined that it was real monsters since he couldn't understand why humans or Faunus would do such thing." The hunter said, ignoring Russel pleads that he was not imagining anything._

_They didn't believe him, at all._

_But… but he was a hunter, no? He was strong, no? Capable of killing Grimm. If he was capable of killing Grimm, that means he could kill a Goblin, right?_

_But he wouldn't believe him, no one would believe him, then it was settled._

_He would be the one killing Goblins, but for that, he would have to get stronger, then why not be a Huntsman?_

_It was settled, he would kill all Goblins, and no one would be able to stop him or his wish for revenge._

How many years have passed since that fatidic day? Since his self-promise to enact what Goblins truly deserved?

Ten years, or something like that? He couldn't remember when, yet the memory was so fresh, weird indeed.

Learning about the hunt, he discovered many things about these Goblins.

First of all, there were some huntsman who knows about Goblins, yet they don't talk about it or else they would be considered insane and inept of being a hunter, and since they don't want to be incapable of protecting people, they keep silent and walk their own walk, many stationing on cities so that IF Goblins attacked, they would quickly kill them and act as if they never existed for the ignorant majority.

Second of all is that Goblins have no such thing as a female kind, therefore, they NEED women to reproduce.

Third of all, Goblins have nests, bases of sorts, and they have their own leaders, they are classified as Mature ones, Hobgoblins, Shamans, Riders, Champions, Lords, and Paladins, even though the last three were considered legends, he fought against Hobgoblins and even Shamans, the idea of a creature being capable of using something like magic was insanity.

If it was Aura, Dust or a Semblance, he would understand, but magic? Hell no, he wouldn't believe that without seeing with his own eyes.

Fourth of all, only Matured Goblins have children, maybe is for the enhanced genes that the mature ones have in comparison have with other ones, normal Goblins only use women to satiate their lust, while Matured ones have women as breed stock.

Fifth of all, even the children goblins are more than capable of killing, while hunting for Goblin, he had seen a Faunus killing Goblins and then simply ignoring the infant Goblin, who in return bashed a rock into the Faunus' head. The only reason he wasn't dead is that Russel pierced the child's head with his arrow.

Russel drank from his water bottle as he was in the ship that would bring him to Beacon Academy, the school who will prepare the next generation of hunters.

He would use this opportunity to find and kill all the Goblins, not like he didn't do that in the first place.

But now he would also have to focus in fighting with groups, he would have to learn more about Grimm, which itself it was not a bad thing, is just that they were easier to handle than Goblins.

He lost a lot of people because of the Grimm as well, he hated them because of that, but his hatred for Goblins was far more powerful. Why? Grimm at least killed their victims quickly.

'I wonder if I can use magic as well, Goblins are practically invisible to most people, so the studies of Goblins must have never happened or is simply hidden from the public.' Russel thought to himself as he saw a fellow blonde almost throwing up, he rolled his eyes at these people, don't they get prepared for battle at all?

"Here, medicine for cases like yours," Russel told the other blonde, he only took this medicine in case he needed, he never took a ship before, preferring to just walk, since it was the only effective way to hunt Goblins.

"Thanks, man! Name's Jaune, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." His fellow blonde said, with a chuckle.

'He must be one of those glory hungering morons.' Russel thought to himself with disdain, there are some hunters who only kill Grimm so that his tales can be sung to the population, while some were truly strong, they were arrogant and never planned ahead, and because of that stupidity, they would most likely cause someone's death.

"What made you come here to Beacon? I came here for a promise." Russel told him truthfully, he never stated what was his promise, but that was a good conversation starter, as far he is concerned.

"My grandfather was a warrior against the Grimm, he was a powerful man, and I think I wanted to follow his steps, not to mention that my father is already an old man, he may still be strong, but one day, what would happen with my sisters if he felt on the battlefield?" Jaune told him, not feeling strong enough to lie to this person who had just helped him, coupled with self-hate from the lies he told so that he could enter the school.

"Seems about fair, I thought you were one of those glory hungry bastards I always see," Russel told him, if Jaune was drinking something, he would have to spit it out.

"I take that my way of greeting people gave that image, right?" Jaune asked as Russel nodded at him.

And then, a thought came on Russel's mind.

"Hey Jaune, do you believe fairy tales?"


End file.
